Short lerai drabbles
by nala the cat
Summary: Yea nothin special just some leo karai
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be lerai no Haten you can still review it just can't be like I HATE YOU AND YOUR STORY CAUSE YOU MADE LERAI A THING! No I didn't if tmnt did if I did it would be like Romeo and Juliet

I don't own the turtles if I did it would be chaos

(Leo's pov)

I climbed to the rooftop to do patrol, It was just me again, everyone hoped that I could bring out karai...I mean miwa!

"Nope no one is here"

I climbed onto a tree and did some push-ups after I reached 50 I stopped. I sat on the ground taking out my katana admired it and took of my bandages. Making one swift movement I cut myself above 3 other cuts. I sighed again. I knew it wasn't my fault it just feels this way. I slowly put back on my bandages. I hear footsteps. Nope can't be karai but she's the only one who would dare sneak up on me.

"Leo why did you cut yourself?"

No it can't be. I turned around and saw karai.

"K-k-karai I thought you turned into a snake!"

"I did but I can turn human but that doesn't answer my question why did you cut yourself?"

"I couldn't stop blaming myself so..." I showed her my leg.

"Leo..." She covered her mouth.

"IM SORRY OK?! I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE BEST CHOICE! OK?!"

I looked into her eyes they were watering up. I swiftly pulled her in for a hug.

"Shhhhh, Karai er- miwa or whoever you wanna be called plz don't cry I'm sorry"

"Leo please don't hurt yourself ever again please don't" I pulled hugged her tighter.

"I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

IM BACK! Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile but I hadn't had much free time. DX

I don't own leorai but I do own this story of it and shipanddontlookback!

Karai looked into the moon. She misses her family, her real family. Hey father,hamato yoshi,Raphael,Donatello, Michelangelo, and leonardo.

She actually misses her father and leo the most. Her father she could understand but why leo? She never felt like this to anyone or anything. She looked down. But it couldn't happen she had mutated into a snake. She sighs. She was a threat to them. She turned around to be met with storm blue eyes.

'Leonardo'

She pulled him in for a hug. For a second he didn't respond but soon held her tighter.

"I've missed you"

"I missed you too"

He gripped harder

"Um l-l-leo y-y-your g-g-gonna squiiish me!"

"Oh sorry"

He dropped his death grip and laughed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wow that was short sorry about that but anyways thinkin on changing my name to my tumblr name. Also I'll be makin a chima chapter about eris's jealousy of cragger! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

I haven been updating since tv been on hiatus the and lok comes out OCT. 3rd

Karai's pov

I couldn't stop thinking about 'him'. He's the leader of my fathers enemy clan the hamato clan. It seemed like he was right there watching me but he's wasn't. His smile seemed to be in the darkness,'how I love his...WAIT KARAI WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! He's the leader of your enemy clan! It'll never work out!' She frowned. She just admitted it. She ha feelings for Leonardo. But it will never work out. Those words seem to imprint her brain. Until a voice a familiar voice spoke,but we can try.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So how'd i do ? I'll try updating more but I have school and stuff. Homework and crap vining editing blogging...MY LIFE IS HARD WORK! Anyways peace ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**So hey guys im sorry I haven't been ****writing**** typing fanfiction my muse hasn't been on tmnt and legend of korra ended D': anyways im here to write another leorai... I really need my apirltello muse to come back, by the way talking is in bold**

**AN: tmnt 2012 doesn't own the world... wait that came out wrong I don't own tmnt so no sue nick!**

Leo runs across the street blocking one of the shredders attack ad counter attacking striking shredders side wounding him. Shredder screamed in pure rage and pain as the blood poured out o him. un sheathing his gauntlet he slashed Leo's chest/plastron. **"shit"**

Leo quickly gripped his chest and held one sword and swung hitting the shredder's neck instantly killing the shedder. Backing up from the corpse Leo lied down grasping his chest to stop his blood from pouring out. He looked at his side and saw a figure in the distance.

**"Leo!" **

The figure turned out to be Karai and Leo relaxed.

**"I told you not to go after him! you could've.."**

**"I'm sorry Karai... goodbye" **

Leo's body soon went limp.

**"NO! Leo! YOU CANT DO THIS! please I love ****you****"**

Tears poured out from Karai's eyes till she heard a groan from Leo.

**"No. I'm not not gonna die tonight, I have to stay and fight"((AN: sounds familiar?))**

Karai held Leo close to her tears still falling from her eyes. Karai was shocked to feel Leo's arm around her in an embrace but quickly. Karai let go and bonked Leo on the head.

**"Next time you pull a stupid stunt again im going to kick your ass"**

**"heh, I love you too** **Karai"**

Karai grinned at Leo.

**"come here"**

She grabbed him by his straps and pulled him in for a kiss.

**So yeah... hopefully I can get through my lack of muses and keep typing fanfiction **


End file.
